


Only The Beginning

by MissjillyV1991



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Survival Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjillyV1991/pseuds/MissjillyV1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Vergil had known each other for years before DmC. You two were close friends in college, and now lovers. The two of you founded the Order together, but with Mundus clamoring for both your heads, your romance must be kept secret from all, even those in the Order. Prequel to DmC; provides more insight to character actions in the game. Vergil x Reader. WARNING: Lemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom, or any of the characters from Capcom or Devil May Cry.

Note: I was originally going to post the original story, BUT there weren't enough Vergil x Reader stories. SO I decided to take my OC story and turn her into the reader. Of course, this means that I had to change my OC story a bit; but this story is still pretty damn close to my OC story.

Note #2: Y/N= your name

You're running through a dark corridor, the word "KILL" then appears on the floor. SHIT! You think to yourself; this meant that the demons had locked on to you and would now begin a last ditch effort to kill you before you could exit limbo.

Turning the corner, you see a melted-metallic ball begin to form. .The…. As the hot metal ball begins to spin, you realize what it is; a melted ball of metal becoming hot, hard razor edged shards meant to shred you mercilessly.

FUCK!

You ready your sword, Diana; a dainty, lightweight sword, yet also sharp and unbreakable. Originally, you thought you could simply parry the shards as they shot towards you; however, after the entire ball spun towards you, you began to realize that the only way to stop the ball was to shoot down each individual shard that made up the entire ball.

You cursed yourself for not following Vergil's advice, but most of all, you were pissed off at how incredibility right he was: you DO need to start carrying a gun, in fact, you probably need to carry duel pistols. Especially if I'm going to start facing THIS shit!

Coming back to the situation at hand, as the ball spun towards you, you dodged behind the corner you had rounded only moments ago. As the ball of hot shards began to melt the wall to your right, you thought to yourself, Close. TOO FUCKING CLOSE! Vergil and I will DEFINATLEY be having a talk as soon as we get back to headquarters.

Cautiously, you slid Diana over the edge of the wall so that you could use the sword's reflection to see if there were any more "surprises" waiting for you. After twisting it to see the corridor behind the corner at all angles, you decided that the coast was clear. Peering around the corner confirmed this, so you made a break for it and sprinted down the next corridor.

"(y/n)! Over here!"

There was no mistaking that voice: it was Kat. A wave of relief swept over you as you saw her translucent form in the distance. Picking up your pace, you looked behind you, only to see three balls of those hot metal shards spinning towards you.

"OH COME ON!" You screamed as you began to haul ass towards Kat, who was only a small stretch from you, but seemed to be miles from you. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! NOT GONNA MAKE IT NOT GONNA MAKE IT NOT GONNA MAKE IT!

Thighs burning and adrenaline pumping through you madly, you jumped into the circle Kat made for you to return from limbo. Feeling limbo beginning to dissipate around you, you felt a sharp sting, followed by a hot burning on your back.

End Note: Sorry the prologue was short AND kinda ended with a cliffhanger! Hope you all like my writing style! I'm used to doing research papers for my english and law courses, and this is kind of my FIRST fiction narrative. Reviews would be MUCH appreciated! I'll probably update soon, as in either tonight or tomorrow ^_^


	2. The Order

Chapter 1: The Order

Note: Okay, so I was going to go in a different directing from my original OC story, but instead, I've decided to take a similar route with a very important element.

"Oh FUCK ME!" you screamed, writhing in pain. You had gotten out of limbo, but unfortunately, you had been struck in your back with part of one of the balls of searing hot metal racing towards you.

"(Y/N)!" Kat cried as she ran to your writhing form on the ground.

"SHIT! AH!" You tried to muffle your cries as Kat turned you over to your side to look at your injuries.

"Shhh…shhhh…shh" Kat tried to shush you in a soothing manner. She understood you were in pain, but you two had to be as quiet as possible in the warehouse. Examining your injuries, she couldn't help but to gasp; most of your upper back was badly burned and there were a lot of lacerations. "I think you're going to be okay", her voice between a whisper and normal volume, "it seems that you were just grazed, but I won't lie; it's pretty bad…I think you need to go to the ER".

"No…" you said quietly, straining to speak. "Just get me back to headquarters. I think…I think I can fix it".

"But—", Kat started.

With what little energy you had left, you stood up with your back to Kat. "No. For all we know, demons could be there. Also, we could be putting the Order at risk if we go. They ask questions Kat, and no matter what we say or refuse to say, we're going to raise suspicion". Putting on a brave face and trying not to cringe from the pain, you turned around to face Kat. Managing a smile you said, "Please Kat, I need you to trust me. I'm going to be okay, but we need to get out of here and head straight to headquarters. I got some great intel and Vergil will want to know ASAP".

Kat looked at you for a moment, then shifted her eyes to the ground for a bit as she processed what you had just said. With a sigh, she relented, "okay, but AT LEAST let me patch you up a bit before we go".

As Kat pulled out a first aid kit from the pack full of supplies you two had decided to bring in case something went wrong, you sat down to give your aching legs a rest. Pain causing you to lose all sense of modesty, you gingerly took off your lightweight black duster, the dark purple tank top beneath it, and your bra—what was left of them at least—so that Kat could get to your wounds easier. You hissed as she applied an ointment, which you assumed was specifically for burns since you felt a cooling sensation. She then began to loosely wrap your upper torso with gauze, after placing thicker patches of gauze on the lacerations beneath it. As she wrapped the gauze around your upper torso, she suddenly hesitated.

"Sorry if I accidentally touch you in an awkward place…"

You couldn't help but to laugh a bit. Here you both were; you had just come out of limbo with your back burned and scratched to shit and your clothes shredded, and Kat was worried about the awkwardness of accidentally touching your breasts as she dressed your wounds. "Kat, given the circumstances, I think we can toss modesty and propriety out the window for now." Giving her a genuine smile.

The teen girl smiled back at you and lightly chuckled, "you're right, it IS a bit silly."

After Kat finished patching you up, she unzipped her hoodie, revealing that she wore a fitted black tee beneath it. "Here", she said as she gave the hoodie to you, "it'll look pretty suspicious for people to see you walking around with shredded clothes and bandages. My hoodie is pretty thick and meant to be worn with the hood up, which should give you ample coverage".

Looking at the navy blue hoodie with the worn, but neat black sparkling designs on it, you considered her for a moment. "I'm bleeding pretty hard still, so I might accidentally get blood on it…"

"NOW who's acting a bit silly?" she said with a smirk. She put all of the medical waste from patching you up on top of your shredded duster and moped up any blood that had gotten on the floor. She then placed all of it in a separate compartment from the main compartment in the pack. "Can't leave any traces behind", she told you when she noticed your raised eyebrow.

"It's cold outside, though".

"Blanket", she stated simply, pulling out a travel blanket from the pack. Putting the blanket on like a shawl before hoisting the pack onto her back she turned to you. "Okay. I think it's time we got to the car and left. And all things considering, I think that I should do the driving".

You noticed Kat brighten at the thought of driving your car. She recently learned how to drive, so she's probably pretty excited to get to drive your SUV rather than the compact cars she's always driven. Still…it was YOUR car, the car you drove in college, the car that you'd made so many memories in; you were rather attached to that car. BUT she DID patch me up, and in all honesty, if Kat hadn't been here, I'd be in quite a jam. Not to mention the fact that she's cool with the fact that I will PROBABLY bleed on her hoodie. Letting her drive my car is the least I can do. Relenting, "you're right. You should drive. I'm dead ass tired and I don't think I'm up for driving anyways."

Your heart warmed as Kat gave you a sweet smile, turned around, and began to walk towards the exit with you trailing behind her. You could have sworn that there was a little bounce to her step too.

You awoke with a little start as someone gently shook you awake. You cursed yourself as you realized that you had fallen asleep during the ride back to headquarters. Blinking and focusing your eyes, you saw that it was the new guy Vergil had just hired.

"S-sorry (y/n), but you were asleep and Kat said that you may need assistance getting to Vergil", he stammered. Poor kid. He can't be older than Kat…

You gave him a small smile to put him at ease. "How thoughtful of her. Do you know where she is?"

"She just finished speaking to Mr. Vergil. She wanted me to tell you that you looked so tired that she didn't have the heart to wake you. She also said that she was going to ask Vergil to let you sleep and rest a bit before reporting to him, but he wants to see you now."

Of course Vergil wants to see me NOW. "Mind helping me out?" You asked, feeling the pain and soreness returning with a vengeance after your sleep blissfully suppressed it. The teen obliged and gingerly helped you out of the passenger's seat. He wanted to help you make the walk to Vergil's office, but you would be DAMNED if anyone else from the Order were to see you be so weak that you couldn't even walk on your own. Luckily, Kat left your keys on the dashboard so you got the new guy out of your hair by asking him if he'd mind parking your car as it was still in the middle of the car bay.

Getting your sword out of the car trunk and placing it on your hip where it usually goes, you winced. Even just placing Diana on your hip hurt; in fact, that entire side of your hip hurt. Looking down, you didn't even need to pull your jeans down to look at your hip. You and Kat were about the same size, but being in the field and fighting demons with swords, you definitely had a more athletic shape and thus wider hips than Kat. Which made the bottom of Kat's hoodie ride up a little to your waist, and combined with your low riding pants, exposed part of your hips and taught belly along with a nasty bruise on the hip your sword was sheathed on. My navel piercing is showing too…how professional… You thought to yourself as the pink rhinestones mockingly sparkled back at you.

Walking down the cold corridors to Vergil's office, you had decided to keep your sword on your hip, and to casually use your hand on that side to keep Diana from lightly banging your bruised hip. Thankfully, since it was approaching midnight, almost everyone was asleep, and thus you were able to walk through the corridor with nobody seeing you in such a state save for maybe four or five people.

Okay, (y/n), time to be professional. You knocked two times on Vergil's door.

"Come in", said a masculine voice on the other side.

Opening the door and walking in, you saw Vergil at his desk, busy typing away at his office desktop. He didn't have his signature coat on, rather, just a dark blue fitted long sleeved v-neck shirt. Relief swept over you as you leaned Diana against the chair you sat down in opposite Vergil.

"Kat tells me you've received valuable information from your mission", he says still looking at the screen, typing away.

"Yes, it's just as we suspected; Mundus is planning to use Virility to further brainwash the humans", you replied with slight irritancy.

"Do you know exactly how he—" Vergil trailed off with a look of shock and concern on his face. He then immediately got up from his desk and pulled you out of your chair to examine your injuries. "(y/n), what happened?" He asked you firmly but with concern.

"It's really not as bad as everyone is making it out to be. I was coming back from limbo and one of their—uh—weapons nicked me in the back as I was leaving." You were trying to downplay the extent of your injuries. Unfortunately though, Vergil knew you better than that and saw right through your façade.

"(y/n), drop the professionalism for a second please", he kissed your forehead. "Kat said you were injured, not wounded. Also, did you really think you could hide it from me? I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw your nipples through Kat's hoodie, which is bloodied by the way."

You looked down at the floor at this. Damn. You loved Vergil, but you hated it when he scolded you about not taking your injuries seriously. Not to mention the fact that if Vergil could see your nipples poking through Kat's hoodie, then everyone else probably could too; which would probably explain why the new guy was stammering like an idiot. Needless to say, you were embarrassed. However, despite this and the fact that your injuries still hurt, but you managed a smile. "Vergil, it's fine, REALLY. It just LOOKS bad," you leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I'm half angel, like you; I heal faster than humans and their wounds are simply injuries for me. I'll be laid up for a couple of days and then I'll be as good as new". Kissing him at the last part.

"Yes my dear, you ARE half angel like me, but unlike me, you are also half human." Vergil cupped your cheek in his hand as he looked into your tired eyes. "I've known you for years (y/n), and do you know what you do? You tend to underestimate what you're capable of, yet you also overestimate what your body is capable of bearing…I always want to see you alive, healthy, and happy…please, don't ever let me see you as a corpse. Even just seeing you this 'injured', as you prefer to put it, grieves me. Especially, since you were injured for my sake". You felt so guilty as he said this with such sadness.

With both hands, you pulled his from your cheek, kissing his hand and then him. "I promise you will never see me dead, Vergil, but you cannot stop me from going on missions. And remember, we started the Order together, so this was not for your sake; rather, it was for our sake."

The two of you sat quietly for a moment, in each other's arms. Both of you were contemplating while basking in the affection of the other.

Finally, you spoke, "it's late. Everyone in the Order is asleep. I should go back to my room and do the same. It would look strange otherwise, and people have begun to talk. About us."

"Yes; it DOES seem we were careless with our 'celebrating' last week after that victory", he mused. You both laughed a bit at the "celebrating" part. Hiding your relationship from everyone, including Kat, was difficult and you both found yourselves reveling TOO MUCH in the time you spent together alone. However, with Kat becoming more and more trusted, the two of you began considering letting her know your secret and asking her to quiet the rumors. If word EVER got out about you and Vergil, Mundus could use it against both of you.

Vergil smiled and stroked your hair as he mused, "it is quite late and people won't be expecting you to be up and around until at least noon tomorrow. Not to mention that spare change of clothes you always keep." You began to smile; you knew what he was going to ask. And he did: "Will you at least stay for a couple of nights while you recover?"

"Of Course".

End Note: Bet none of you were expecting this "office romance" to have begun before the story! hope nobody was upset by this, but I've chosen to do this for three reasons: after much reflection and consideration, I concluded that it would take too long to write the unfolding romance; I concluded that writing this unfolding romance would be too long and too boring for readers; and finally, I've solidified my decision to make this story more true to my original story that I'm basing this one on.

Review and comment if you wish!

It would be much appreciated 3


	3. Healing

Author's note: Hope I didn't alienate anyone in the first chapter. I just figured that description would fit most readers, given the situation in the game: restricted diet, lots of physical activity, little sleep, ect. Of course, since this is a Vergil x you story, you can just adjust it if it doesn't!

Anyways, this has VERY sexual content near the end, just a warning for those who don't like to read lemons. Btw, this is my first lemon!

You awoke, alone…again. You sighed as you got up and stretched, wincing as this pulled the injured skin on your back. Going over to the mirror above the dresser, you took your nightdress off to examine your back. It had been two days since your injuries and they were looking more like a sun burn; just red, raw skin rather than the burnt mess from a couple of days ago. The gashes on your back had closed up, becoming slivers. Probably won't scar, you thought as you put your gown back on.

Feeling a wave of exhaustion, you crawled back into the bed, and your thoughts drifted. You thought about everything from Kat to Mundus's plans with the new Virility factory, which worried you. Dad is human…so is Kat…and whether or not I like it, I'm half human too. I have to stop Mundus; he will only further enslave humanity. You felt tears pricking your eyes as you thought about your mother. You, your mother, father and sister were all living peacefully among humanity, until Mundus decided to eradicate the remaining angels and any hybrids. Six years ago, your father and mother sent you and your little sister away to your aunt and uncle's and wouldn't say why. A week later, your father came to get you and your sister, but your mother wasn't with him. Later that night, after you three had come home, your father had pulled you aside.

"(Y/n), you know what your mom was, and you know what you and your sister are…you're eighteen and will be on your own soon. You need to know that this world is a hostile place for you and your sister. A demon named Mundus found out about the remaining angels in this world, and he sent a demonic army to kill them all. Your mother and the others…they decided to form an army of their own, to try and make a last stand against them…they lost…"

Your mother had been brutally killed by Mundus himself; he took her head. Your parents had always stressed to you and your sister to blend with humans because they feared Mundus's wrath. And not even that saved us, you thought bitterly. You came home from college one summer, only to find Mundus's thugs at your doorstep; they had come for your father and sister, who were already dead. Your entire family, gone, in just three years. After that day, you gathered your most valuable possessions from your childhood home, had your distant relatives sell the house, and vowed that you would destroy Mundus one day. You finished college and helped Vergil create the Order with the "nest egg" money you'd inherited.

You awoke to someone gently shaking your shoulder. You turned around to see who it was, and you smiled seeing it was Vergil. Watching him take his coat off and seeing his hard, defined body through his fitted shirt, you felt the familiar tingle of arousal between your legs. Vergil hadn't touched you in days, either due to work, or your injuries, and you were beginning to think he was losing interest in you.

"Feeling better?" He asked you.

"Feels more like a sun burn now", you answered, "but I know something that would make me feel even better." You said this wrapping your legs around his hips.

Getting the hint, Vergil stripped and climbed into bed with you. The two of you kissed as he gently squeezed your breasts through your nightdress and tantalizing played with your nipples. He frowned suddenly.

Wh-what is it?" you asked breathlessly.

"This is still on", Vergil replied. Pulling your nightdress down, he then kissed your neck and began kissing down to your breasts, eventually stopping to suck on your sensitive nipples. You leaned your head back as he continued on to the other nipple while tweaking the one he had just finished sucking on. As you sighed with contentment, he laid on his back and pulled you on top of him. Propped on your elbows as Vergil continued touching, nibbling, and sucking on your breasts beneath you; you moaned when you felt his arousal on your thighs. You felt like your body was on fire, you were so wet and ready for him. Taking control, you pulled yourself up, and you impaled yourself on his cock.

Not expecting this, Vergil hissed and then moaned at the sudden sensation. Your wet heat and tightness made him close his eyes and breathe quickly for a moment. You waited a moment, reveling in Vergil's increasing arousal and the wonderful sensation of being filled and stretched by him; you then slowly began riding him. Steadying you by grabbing your hips, Vergil began meeting your rhythm with his trusts.

Gasping at the initial shock of his first thrust, which stimulated you deeply, you moaned as the pressure began to build within you. You placed your hands on his bare chest to brace yourself as you rode him harder and faster. "Aaahhhh…", you moaned, throwing your head back, while Vergil rolled your nipples with his fingers. Trailing his hands from your breasts down to your belly, and then further down.

"Vergil…" you moaned when he pressed down and rubbed your already swollen, sensitive clit, making you clamp your inner muscles harder around him. You began to ride him harder, the more your pleasure peaked. You suddenly felt acutely aware of yourself when you realized that Vergil was staring intently at you. You liked it but didn't like it too; it was hot that he enjoyed watching your face as you mewled with the pleasure you were getting from him and his body, but at the same time, it also made you self-conscious. You instinctively looked away, only for Vergil to tell you gently, "look at me, I want to watch you. You're so beautiful right now".

You looked back at him, trying to keep your composure, but you quickly lost it when you began to be on the cusp of your orgasm. Your vision went black as all of the built up pressure was released, while Vergil moaned your name as you contracted on him.

Exhausted and slick with sweat you euphorically leaned back on your hands, and Vergil got up, turned you over, and entered you from behind. You closed your eyes and softy moaned as he hit you hard and deep at a quick pace. He came with a hard thrust inside you, digging his hands into your hips. Slowly pulling out of you, Vergil lay down next to you, both of you with slick skin and heavy eyes.

Catching your breath you crawled over to Vergil and put your head on his chest, hearing his strong, fast heartbeat. Pushing his formerly gelled hair to the side, you looked at him and said, "We should tell Kat."

"About?"

"…everything. The secrets about the Order…us…all of it."

Author's note: So I'm thinking about scraping this, and going with my OC instead. I think my OC story is better written, but I thought I would give this a chance. Any thoughts? How was my first lemon btw?


	4. Secrets

Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm going to try to update at least every Wednesday! I'm glad that some people have voiced how much they like this story, and I hope everyone else who reads this story likes it too! After much consideration, I have decided to keep this as a Vergil x you instead of scrapping it and just posting my Vergil x OC story. Also, no spoilers, but there is some foreshadowing throughout this prequel. Btw, I know that making you half angel/half human is a bit cheesy, but I have a reason; Vergil makes it kind of clear in this game that he views humans as inferior. So I don't really see Vergil taking up with a human in the long term. Plus, I have long-term plans for you and Vergil.

Note #2: I kind of wrote this chapter a bit fast, so please forgive the spelling and grammatical errors. I intend to update at least every Wednesday.

It had been a couple of days since you'd spoken to Vergil about telling Kat about the deeper secrets of the order, including the secret about the two of you. Both you and Vergil trusted Kat, and it was time to start trusting the people closest to you in the Order; you two were supposed to be trusting people with the Orders secrets and Kat had earned your trust. Kat will be a good person to start trusting in the Order, you thought to yourself as you put on your purple leather, cross snapped jacket, a long and warm lilac sweater that went down to your butt, a pair of leggings, and black, short combat boots.

Vergil and you had decided this morning that both of you would tell Kat together, tonight. However, you and Kat were out shopping late that afternoon.

You and Kat had been in the shopping district for the past four hours, and it was turning into early evening. You had told Kat this morning that the two of you were going shopping this afternoon so that you could replace the hoodie she had loaned you about a week ago. After much protest from Kat, she had relented.

Also, despite the fact that you were twenty-two and Kat was only nineteen, it was nice to have "girl time". You didn't have a lot of friends growing up; in fact you were often the target of bullying. Human children didn't understand you, you were different than them; and humans tended to hate what was "different", or anything else they didn't understand. In addition, due to Mundus's control of the humans, this hate towards those perceived as violating the status quo, were ostracized by society even more harshly. You don't believe that you could have gotten through high school or college without your few very close friends and Vergil. They made life there bearable.

Fall was beginning to transition into winter, so you decided to buy a new coat too while you were already in the shopping district. You shivered as a cold breeze blew past you. You had your purple leather jacket on, but it was beginning to become cold enough that you needed a heavier and longer coat. You looked at Kat and felt bad for the girl; she was wearing a dark blue jacket with light, inside insulation, but she still seemed to be freezing her butt off. The two of you walked into one of the few stores left that you two had yet to look in.

There were a lot of parkas in the store, but you needed something easier to move in. After searching the store for a while, you found a coat you liked! The coat was purple, lined with warm, faux black fur, had a hood, slim fit so it wasn't clunky (in fact, it showed off your shape quite well!), and feel just above your knees; which would help keep your legs warm without compromising your movement or ease of equipping the guns you had paid Matt to make for you. Sure the black ribbons on the outside pockets and the corset-like design on the back was a bit absurd, but it was perfect!

Making up your mind to buy the coat, Kat came walking towards you. "Hey, (y/n)! What do you think about this one?" The teen said, making a 360-degree turn. The hoodie was a light royal blue, which faded to orange at the sleeves. You smiled, the hoodie suited Kat quite well, "Personally? I think it's perfect!" Your phone then rang, which was barely audible over the store's load music. Looking at your phone, you saw it was Matt. The music was so load, that you doubted he would be able to hear you in the store. So giving Kat your coat, you told her to wait inside and briefly left the store to return Matt's call.

Just outside the store, you called Matt. After a couple of rings, he picked up. "'Sup girl?! Just calling to let you know that your guns are ready!" Matt was like you, a half angel/half human hybrid, but unlike you, Matt stayed low and tried to "blend in" with humanity; he preferred a more quiet life. He was not a member of the Order, but when you or the Order needed more "specialized" weaponry (weaponry with magical qualities), you came to him as a friend and paid cash only.

At that, you went back inside the store, and paid for your coat and Kat's new hoodie. Telling Kat that you needed to take care of some Order business, you drove her back to head quarters, and headed to Matt's shop.

Pulling up to Matt's shop, relief and excitement swept over you. Matt was a pro when it came to making customized weaponry. You had ordered twin pistols while you were recovering about a week ago, and they were finally here! No more fighting Bathos demons or those melted steel ball of shards with only a sword.

Inside the shop, a tall, large man with hazel eyes and light brown hair brushing his shoulders greeted you. "(y/first name), (y/last name)! Haven't seen you in years! How you been girl?" Matt said, giving you a bear hug.

"It's nice to see you too Matt", you struggled to get out as his bear hug constricted your breathing. After a catching up, you remembered, "oh! You called about my pistols right?!"

"Ah! Thanks for reminding me", he said, walking over to a table. Taking a cloth off of something on the table, he walked back over to you with a grin on his face. "Meet Justice and Mercy!" he exclaimed, showing you two sleek, black pistols with their names carved into them.

Holding the guns in each hand, you looked at them. The weight was nice, and you liked the sleek design, but the name… "Why justice and Mercy?"

Matt grinned, putting his hand on your shoulder and looking you in the eye. "(y/n), I know that you are trying to be human, but you are just as much as angel as you are human. Your guns should reflect your angel heritage, despite your façade as a human."

Examining the pistols further, you saw that there was no opening in the bottom for a clip. "Matt? Where are the bullets supposed to go?" You asked quizzically with an eyebrow cocked.

Brightening at this, Matt replied, "That's the best part! You don't need any! The bullets come from your power. The guns are mediums meant to channel your angelic essence. So all you have to do is focus your energy into the pistols. Give it a try!"

Going to the back of the shop, you aimed at the target used for practice. Focusing your energy into the guns, they lit up in a vein-like matter. "That's it!" Matt exclaimed, "now all you have to do it pull the trigger and it shoots bullets made of angelic power, and viola! You have unlimited bullets!"

It was completely dark by the time you left Matt's shop and headed back to headquarters. Arriving to the Order via the garage, you parked and walked to the armory. Got my guns, now I just need the holsters! You thought with glee.

Upon arriving to the armory, you looked around. The new guy must have reorganized the armory, you thought with irritancy as the armory looked nothing like it did a week ago. Looking at the clock, you sighed irritably; it was eight, which meant that everyone as off the clock and off doing their own thing. Silently cursing you thought well, I supposed that I can just get it tomorrow.

Admitting defeat, you turned off the lights and left the armory. Using the card key, you then put the armory on lock down. As co founders of the Order, you and Vergil had special responsibilities, especially since only you and him had special access keys that allowed you two to shut down entire sectors of the Order. One of yours was to lock down the sector containing the armory every night, for obvious reasons. Speaking of Vergil, I'm supposed to meet with him and Kat in five minutes! You thought, sprinting down the hallway towards Vergil's office.

Arriving outside of Vergil's office, you were surprised that you weren't out of breath. It seems that running five miles six days a week and my training has been working you thought, beaming with pride at your own athleticism, which you had been working on for the past year. Straightening your ruffled clothes, you knocked on the door to Vergil's office. Waiting for a moment, you walked in to find Vergil typing away at his desk and Kat sitting in the chair, playing with her phone.

"My bad everyone," you apologized, "I was having some issues at the armory," you finished, walking next to Vergil and giving him a peck on the cheek. There was a long awkward pause for a minute before Kat spoke. "So…are you two going to finally go public about your relationship? There's not much of a point since everyone already knows. No offense, but it's not like we don't notice the things that happen between you two when you think nobody is watching…or hearing".

Standing next to Vergil you replied, "not exactly, we want to talk to you about—"

"If this is about that report I filed a week ago, I SWEAR that I meant to say HUNT and not CUNT," Kat anxiously interrupted you.

You were stunned. Looking at Vergil, you noticed his eyebrows were raised with a quizzical look on his face. Suddenly the both of you laughed, and Vergil said, "It's not that Kat. Don't worry, you are not in trouble, in fact, you may even consider this to be a promotion." Kat cocked her head to the side a little, and looked at both of you with curiosity.

"Kat", Vergil began, "You are one of the senior members of the Order now. (Y/n) and I agree that you have proven both your trustworthiness and devotion to the Order, without a doubt. Thus we feel that it is time you learned the deeper secrets of the Order. This must not leave this room, do you understand?" Kat quietly nodded, and Vergil continued, "Yes. The Order's ultimate goal is to release humanity from their enslavement to the demons. This is the goal that every member of the Order knows, but it is the only goal that they know of. Our overarching goal, if you will. Our goals to reach that over arching goal, nor any of the Order's secrets, however, are only known to (y/n), myself, and now you. What the rest of the Order does not know is that I have a twin brother, his name is Dante. At the moment, we cannot locate him, but we need to. We intend to take down Mundus himself eventually. In order to do this, we need Dante…and we need you too."

Vergil paused, looking intently at Kat, who was still taking in this new information. You stood up and walked over to her, "Kat, Mundus has to be stopped. Vergil and I cannot do that alone, and the only way to end the enslavement of humanity is to end Mundus. Will you help us?"

Considering Vergil's and your words, Kat finally replied, "Yes. Yes, Of course I will help you."

You and Vergil looked at each other, relief in your faces. Reflexively, you grabbed Vergil's arm. "One more thing you need to know Kat", you continued, "Vergil and I…we're together, and we have been for a while."

At this Kat began to laugh, "I know! The whole Order knows! You two are not exactly good at hiding this! Especially after that one night!"

At this, you and Vergil looked at each other. "Regardless Kat, this knowledge cannot escape the Order. Mundus could easily use this information against us."

Later that night, you and Vergil went to his office to privately speak of the day's events. Both of you feeling relieved that things between you two were no longer a secret; a burden had been lifted.

Vergil sitting in his chair, and you sitting on the desk next to him. You were wearing tight leather pants and swung your legs more to show off your shapely legs to the nephilem. In addition, you also wore a deep v-neck tank top. Vergil hadn't touched you in days, and you were hoping to intice him.

"Think we did the right thing?" you asked.

"Yes, I believe we did", Vergil responded. "By the way", he added, rubbing his hands on your thighs, "did you wear this for me? Or were you hoping to give every man in the Order a wet dream tonight?"

"Other men in the Order?" you mused, "I hadn't even noticed".

"Either way, I must admit that seeing you in such clothing is tourtuous. I can practically see everything without actually seeing it", he said as he cupped your breast in one hand and used his thumb to trace your cleavage.

The room was a bit cold and given Vergil's touches, you could feel your nipples harden enough that you knew Vergil could see them through your thin bra and tank top. You gasped and felt wetness between your legs as he lifted your top down and sucked on one of the hardened nipples. You sighed with mind numbing arousal as you threw your head back. He finished sucking on your nipple with a slight pop and pushed you down on your back. Becoming wet enough to soak through your dark blue thong, you kicked your blue heels off so he could pull your pants and thong off.

Now wearing nothing but your dark blue tank top and thin bra, you gasped as he sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves between your legs. Moaning as you felt your orgasm getting closer, you put your fingers in his hair. Suddenly, Vergil then stopped right before you could finish. Frustrated that he wasn't allowing you to finish, you leaned up and gave him a glare.

"Do not worry", he said, licking your juices from his lips. Turning you over so that your front was leaning against the desk, he entered your dripping pussy from behind. Feeling intense pleasure from his thick cock in your swollen, wet, hot pussy, your breathing became heavier and faster. Oddly, he filled you more than usual and pushed in and out more urgently; in fact, it was so much that it was almost painful, yet oddly, more pleasurable than usual.

Trying to move to his pace, he put a hand on your back to keep you still and let out a small demonic growl. This was unusual; Vergil had never done this before. Was his demon side coming out? This thought disappeared from your mind as he put his hand between your legs and rubbed your pleasure spot while picking up his pace. Your mind became numb and any trace of pain disappeared. You became insanely tight as you got closer to your peak. Suddenly, you felt a snap deep inside of you and covered your mouth as you screamed into your orgasm. You couldn't see or hear, your vision going black and hearing nothing but a buzz in your ears, you didn't notice Vergil finish until he pushed even deeper inside of you and you felt his swollen member pump his seed inside of you.

The two of you remained like that for a while; you leaning against the desk with Vergil inside of you, both of you catching your breaths. After a minute or so, he pulled out of you slowly and straightened you back up. Pulling your clothes back on, you were greatful for your leather pants; Vergil had cum particularly hard and had accidentally left some cum on your thighs.

Vergil, after pulling his pants back up, sat down in his chair and leaned his head back. You joined him, sitting in his lap and gave him a chaste kiss. The two of you sat like that for a while, basking in your after glow.

"I'm sorry", Vergil finally said, "I hope that I did not hurt you".

"Vergil", you answered, "you don't need to worry about me, I'm half angel, I can take it. What was that all about though?"

"I'm in heat", he replied, simply.

Author's note: Sorry for the late update! I had midterms so I didn't have a lot of time to write this chapter. I know this chapter wasn't well written, but I haven't updated in a while and I really wanted to update ASAP. I promise that the next one will be much better. Also, I plan to update once a week!


	5. Heat

Author's Note: LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS ABOUND IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ;) 

You had awoken before Vergil for once. Looking over at him in the darkness, you realized that he was asleep. Looking at your phone, you saw that it was only 5 am, you weren't due to get up for another two hours.

It had been a couple of days since you and Vergil had told Kat about everything, and you'd had the feeling that Kat had tried to silence the rumors among the others in the Order; yet it appears that she was unsuccessful given the fact that everyone who passed you and Vergil in the hallways stopped talking and stared. Only until after the two of you passed, would they start talking again, but in low whispers.

You were wearing a low cut, spaghetti strap nightdress made out of very thin material. Feeling the cold chill of the room interrupt your thoughts, you snuggled back under the covers close to Vergil, who instinctively pulled you closer to him.

Ever since Vergil had told you that he was in heat, he'd become a little possessive of you. Not that you minded this since it meant that he wanted you near him more often. Not to mention the fact that you two began making love more often and more passionately than usual. The only time it bothered you was when you two had tried doing it in the broom closet and Richard from Programming barged in on you two by accident, claiming he had knocked over a glass and smashed it, thus needing a broom. He got his broom, but not before he was traumatized by the scene before him; you leaning against the wall with your skirt hiked up past your butt with your shirt and bra pulled down, exposing your breasts, and Vergil with everything still on except his pants; which were pulled down just enough to penetrate you. After Richard left, Vergil did something he had never done before; he had bitten down on the crook of your neck. Not hard enough to break your skin, but enough to hold you still. Normally, this would probably piss you off; instead, it just turned you on even more. With Vergil squeezing your breasts and biting your neck, you found this unbearably erotic, and thus you finished faster than you normally would have.

You shuddered and felt your nether regions begin to swell and throb. Just thinking about the broom closet incident caused a familiar tingle inside of you, which you have come to know as arousal. Feeling your nether regions beginning to swell uncomfortably, you felt the need to touch yourself. Making sure Vergil was asleep; you slipped a hand down your panties and began alleviating yourself. Stroking the sensitive nub with your index and middle fingers, you felt your wet heat pooling beneath and soaking through the fabric of your underwear. You let out a soft sigh, not even audible to humans, as you felt relief beginning to wash over you. Suddenly, you felt a hand push past yours in your underwear and stroked your most sensitive areas with thicker fingers.

"You know, this is probably the best thing I've ever woken up to", Vergil said as he cupped your sex in his hand making you moan as he slipped a finger inside of you and used his other fingers to stroke everywhere around your aching numb. Your breath increased and you began to unconsciously whine that he was touching you everywhere except the place you needed it most.

"So wanton lately", he mused as he turned onto his back and pulled you with him, all while his hand never left your pussy.

You leaned your head back onto his shoulder and sighed with excitement as he teased your clit by very lightly brushing against it with his fingers before lightly pinching it. He was edging you and it was becoming unbearable. You shifted in an attempt to make him touch you where you needed it most, until he grabbed your hips to keep you still, gently biting between your neck and shoulder with a low demonic growl. You knew this meant to stay still and to do what he wants.

As Vergil finally stopped torturing your pussy and pulled you off. Taking your nightdress off, he entered you missionary. "How is it possible that you have become even more irresistible than ever?" he asked, thrusting with each of the last three words. You barely heard him as you were too focused over the pleasure he was giving you. Pushing all thoughts of demons in heat away.

Ever since Vergil had told you that he was in heat, you had taken it upon yourself to do some reading about it. Apparently, anyone who has enough demon blood in their veins will go through a period of heat lasting anywhere from a week to three months every year, until they mate with someone, an event called bond-matting since once it happens, the two are mated for life.

Angels did the same, except the bite marks did not scar. Instead, the bites disappeared and only a mild, but definitely noticeable scent stayed.

These thoughts disappeared quickly.

Later that day, you and Kat were having coffee at a local coffee shop. Basically having girl talk.

"Hey (y/n)! I found the book you've been asking about!" Kat said as she bounced over to you with a grin on her face.

"Amazing Kat! How did you find it?!" you asked curiously.

Looking down a bit and shuffling her feet, the teen shyly responded with a smile, "I have my ways".

You'd been unsucessfully looking for a book on mating behavior among demons, so you decided to enlist Kat's help.

"Sooo…are you planning to perform the mating ritual with Vergil?" Kat asked curiously.

Probably, you thought to yourself. "Honestly, I'm not sure yet. Right now though, I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with Vergil", you responded. "I don't think he would be happy if he found out that we were researching his…'private business'". Let's just keep this between us okay?"

Kat nodded and the two of you finished your coffee. You got the bill and the two of you left. Initially, you had gone out to buy a pair of holsters for Justice and Mercy since the ones at the Order were either too bulky or too big and you needed them to be covert. Kat saw you leaving and asked if she could tag along, saying that she needed to hit some occult shops; which you were okay with, it was nice having Kat around. The two of you hit it off almost immediately upon meeting, perhaps because the both of you sensed a common, painful past in the other. Both of you were bullied growing up, simply because the humans around you could sense that you were both "different" from the rest of them: Kat, a medium; you, an angel-human hybrid.

Later that night, you sat in your room reading the book on demon mating rituals you'd gotten from Kat. One passage in particular caught your attention.

" Despite the fact that demons tend to be more polyamorous, like their angelic counterparts, once they have been with a mate long enough, they will begin to develop the desire to perform a process called Bond Mating. For demons, this process is more akin to 'heat'. The demon will begin to desire his or her mate stronger than usual, even to the point that it may become dangerous for others to interfere or even approach the mate of the demon in heat. Eventually, if the demon allows themselves to go into heat for too long, bond mating will become involuntary as it is a biological mating process. In addition, if the mate of the demon dies, then the demon will essentially die of a 'broken heart' and waste away.

The process of bond mating is relatively simple: either the demon in heat or their mate will bite the other to initiate the process of bond mating. Usually, the female will bite the male's chest, and the male will usually bite the female on the side of her neck but closer to the back; thus, there is physical evidence of the pair being bond mated to the other, while also leaving a subtle scent on each other, signaling this to other demons.

For angels, this process is more subtle; the angel will begin to…"

You closed the book; that was all you needed to know. If Vergil is in heat and this book is right, then he must desire to bond mate with me; or at least, his body is telling him that it's ready to mate for life. Your mind made up, you closed the book and made your way towards Vergil's office.

Author's Note: Beware of the next chapter! Graphic lemons and some mild blood play! Vergil IS a half demon after all ;)


	6. For Eternity

Author's Note: 

BTW: There is some foreshadowing in this chapter! If you look hard enough, you may be able to spot it ;)

Warning: Lots of smut and some minor bloodplay.

"The process of bond mating is relatively simple: either the demon in heat or their mate will bite the other to initiate the process of bond mating. Usually, the female will bite the male's chest, and the male will usually bite the female on the side of her neck but closer to the back; thus, there is physical evidence of the pair being bond mated to the other, while also leaving a subtle scent on each other, signaling this to other demons."

You thought of what you had just read as you walked down the hallways in the Order. If what that book says is true, then it explains why Vergil keeps biting me during sex, you thought to yourself. Suddenly, your brisk pace came to a halting stop just before reaching the final stretch of hallway to Vergil's office. Self-doubt suddenly gripping you, all you could think about was rejection. Bond mating is a biological and involuntary process. What if VERGIL doesn't want me and just his BODY does? Continuing your walk to his door, you resolved, Well, I suppose that I'm about to find out. C'mon (y/n)! If you can fight demons and have enough gall to believe that you can help take out Mundus himself, then you can do this.

Mind made up, you didn't even bother to knock; instead, you just simply walked in. Thankfully nobody else was in the office but Vergil, who was currently looking at you with shock. Ignoring the words coming out of Vergil's mouth, you took off your holsters and laid Diana against a chair. You then walked over to Vergil, considered him for a moment and decided to take the bull by the horns. After asking you if something was wrong, you answered his question by straddling his lap in his chair. Facing Vergil, you softly stared into him.

Taking your face in his hands, Vergil asked, "(y/n), what is it? What's wrong? You're acting very strangely".

"Vergil", you began, "you told me that you were in heat, remember?" He nodded yes. Pausing a moment to gather the courage for what you were about to ask, you continued, "Do you love me?"

Vergil could only stare at you in shock before answering; "We've been together through thick and thin for almost four years now. Of course I love you". He stated this as if the answer should be obvious.

"No Vergil, I mean; do you love love me? Like, can you see a future with me where we're together?" You said this with tears pricking your eyes, while thinking Damnit! I don't want to streak and or smudge my smoky eyes just because I'm being overwhelmed with emotion for this man!

Kissing you passionately, he answered; "(y/n), as far as I'm concerned, we created the Order to free humanity from Mundus, but more importantly", Vergil said taking your hand in his, "we also created the Order to ensure our future. Together. Without fear from Mundus. So that we can live without the threat of Mundus, or any other demon overlord, looming over our heads like it did to our parents. So that unlike our parents, we can live in peace". Vergil finished his last sentence with emotion swirling in his eyes. Something even you rarely saw from him.

All doubts and fears gone, you kissed him passionately. Tongues battling, he let out a throaty moan as you scratched his chest through the thin fabric of his fitted shirt. You felt something hard poking against your inner thigh as he lifted your low-cut fitted tee and purple bra down to suck on a nipple.

"MMMMmmmmm", you lightly moaned, leaning your head back.

Suddenly pulling away from your breasts, he said huskily, "bedroom". With that he secured your legs around his waist, not wanting to break the delicious friction between the two of you, and he walked to the back of his office towards the bedroom.

In your passion, you couldn't get his shirt off fast enough. After laying you down on the bed, Vergil started taking the rest of his clothes off. As he did this, you began to strip as well; first your black heels, then your leather pants, and finally your low-cut fitted purple tee. You were about to take your bra off when Vergil suddenly grabbed your legs and pulled you down the bed. He then rubbed your swollen, sensitive pussy through the cloth of your matching purple thong, making you gasp and moan.

"Oh God! Please, V-Vergil", you barely got the words out as you felt your hot pussy become slick to the point you knew he could feel your wetness through your thong.

"So needy today", he answered, lightly running his hand up your abdomen to your breasts, sending shivers down your spine. Pushing both hands past your bra, he gently squeezed your breasts' sensitive flesh and kneaded them while lightly thumbing your nipples. You threw your head back and cried out in arousal.

"Please Vergil", you said between cries and gasps, "I need you inside of me now!"

Taking your thong off, he entered you, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, reveling in your tight heat and began pumping inside of you. Pulling him down closer to you, you trailed kisses down his neck to his chest. Just one bite to initiate the process. Here we go. You picked the fleshiest part of his chest just below his collarbone and bit down. Hard. Then you licked his wound, thus sealing your scent into him.

Vergil let out a load hiss. He wasn't expecting this at all. Followed by a strangled moan of pain and pleasure. "Getting a bit kinky aren't we"? He asked you with a quizzical look.

You looked down and smiled a little, you could still taste his blood on your mouth. Looking back up with lips painted red from his blood, "I want us to be together Vergil. I mean really together. I love you so much and no matter how I look at my future, you're always in it. You are my mate and I am yours. We haven't separated in four years because we can't bear to be apart; we belong together."

Vergil sat in silence as he listened to your words, emotion clouding his eyes again. "You're right", he said before kissing you passionately. Tasting the blood on your lips, he stared back at you with eyes glowing red. "We've started this, now let's finish it", he said with a slight demonic voice.

At that, he flipped you over onto your front, and suddenly ripped your bra off. Pulling your butt up and forcing your head down like a bitch in heat, he aligned with the entrance to your core and thrust inside of you, roughly, digging his hands in your hips so hard that you knew you would bruise. You weren't so used to having sex this rough so you let out an involuntary yelp, which caused Vergil to only push your head down further and tighten his grip. You were almost certain that your hips were now bleeding.

It was rough, it hurt, it stung, you bled, he bled; yet oddly, it was all so arousing. As your endorphins kicked in, you began to feel much more pleasure, rather than being on the cusp of pleasure and pain like you were. You began panting and moaning into the bed, feeling yourself beginning to peak, until Vergil painfully pulled your hair. "Not yet", he growled out, "we're not done yet". At that, he pulled you up by your hair so that his chin was resting on the top of your head. Some of your long hair had gotten wrapped loosely around your neck, which he pulled over to rest on your right shoulder, along with the rest of your hair. Upon doing so, you noticed your blood on his fingertips from digging his hands into your hips so hard. Vergil must have noticed as well since he looked one of his hands for a moment and licked some of the blood off. "So…good", he said "good" with a demonic voice. This wasn't the calm, cool, collected Vergil you were used to; instead, you had released his demon side, and if his demon side was anything, it was hungry.

Loosely grabbing your neck to hold you still, Vergil smelled the nape of your neck. "Why do you taste and smell SO sweet" he asked, whispering in your ear. Before you could register what he'd just said you felt a searing pain on your back near the left side of your neck. The pain was so bad you couldn't even scream; all you could do was silently scream with tears flowing freely down your eyes as Vergil lapped up the blood, which was oozing from your new wound.

Pushing you back down on your hands and knees, Vergil continued his thrusts at a frantic pace. You, despite yourself and your pain, found this entire thing so erotic that you even found yourself pushing and pulling your body to meet his rhythm. Something was happening. It was difficult to explain, but something was definitely happening; your bodies, it was as if you two were not separate people any longer, but rather, you two had become one mind and one body at this moment. Your mind was so clouded; all you could feel, think, and see was an overwhelming sense of lust and the desire to cum. Not just to cum, but to specifically cum with Vergil, whose pants were becoming so quick and erratic that you knew he was about to finish. You were just as close, until he reached between your legs and stroked the exposed, slick nub. Your vision went black and your ears rung as you had the gushiest and longest orgasm of your life. A low demonic roar was all you heard before closing your eyes and blacking out.

Pain

Pain was all you could feel as you began recovering from your post coital black out. The pain was everywhere, on your hips-which you groaned at once you looked at how bloodied and bruised they were, a soreness between your legs, and worst of all, the pain where Vergil had bitten you. Well, I suppose it's actually more of a mark now…You mused. You almost jumped when you felt Vergil's hand on your back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you may want this", he said holding out an ice pack. After thanking him for the ice pack and putting it on your bite, he continued, "I'm sorry that things got a little rough. Though I keep it in check, I think my devil side overpowered me this time. Probably because this mating ritual is more akin to the demonic one", he finished rubbing your shoulder.

"It's alright", you croaked out, a little dehydrated. Smiling at him, "I don't regret a single thing".

At this, the two of you kissed passionately. Leaning his forehead against yours, you said, "Now we're together, officially". "For eternity", he finished.

Author's Note: So what'd you think everyone? I hope the blood play wasn't too much. I just figured that demons would probably have more rough sex and I did want to explore Vergil's demonic side a bit more; and this seemed to be the perfect time!

Also, I wrote this pretty quickly, so I hope that my writing wasn't too sloppy. (I was just so excited for this chapter!)


	7. The Plan

Author's Note: I've decided to make this more of an "Origin Story" with a twenty chapter installment. I'm already working on the sequel, which will still be a reader-insert, and will take place during the game. Also, sorry for such a late update and a short chapter. I withdrew from law school and I am now in the process of applying for a masters in English (I'm hoping that I can eventually be a PhD candidate!). As I do not have much to do after this week, I may start posting two chapters a week for the next month or so. However, I'm working on several stories at a time, so I will post one chapter for this fic and one for another.

Happy reading ^.^

You woke up in a room that wasn't yours. Coming to your senses, you realized it was Vergil's room. Pulling yourself up onto your elbows to check the time on your phone sitting on the nightstand next to you, you winced in pain, remembering last night. Vergil… you thought to yourself, looking over at him. He was sleeping peacefully, his arm still wrapped loosely around your waist. Your heart swelled at the sight of this man and tears pricked your eyes. You already loved Vergil before mating with him, but now…I don't think I could survive without him. You knew that mating would change things between you and the Nephilim, but you didn't expect to love him more than you thought possible. Pushing Vergil's fallen hair back, you forgot about your phone and the time and you lay back down. Cuddling up to Vergil, he wrapped his arm tighter around you, pulling you closer to him. Perfectly content, you didn't want this moment to end, so you closed your eyes and went back to sleep.

Vergil awoke before you. It was honestly the best night of sleep he'd gotten in weeks. Looking around, he saw that both of you were naked. Not that I mind, he thought to himself. The sheet was draped over your hip and you had it pulled up, covering your front in your sleep, but left your back exposed. Vergil, being half-demon and half-angel healed very quickly; thus, your bite from last night was already healed and scared over, the bite he gave you however...

Lifting your hair up so he could see your mark, he grimaced a little; the bite was healing fast, no doubt it would be gone and scared over in a couple of days, but it still looked pretty nasty. Perhaps I got too carried away. I should have been able to control my devil side better, he chastised himself. Picking up his phone to look at the time, Vergil saw that it was ten in the morning and inwardly groaned, shit, we've overslept...

Getting out of bed so fast that he practically jumped out of the bed, Vergil shook you awake as gently as he could. You stirred in your sleep a bit before opening your eyes. Smiling at Vergil, you sleepily bid him good morning before he kissed you on your head and reminded you that there was to be a schedueled meeting in about an hour.

Twenty minutes later, the two of you were getting dressed, having just finished showering off last night's...activities. Thankful that you always left an extra change of clothes at Vergil's, you winced and hissed as pulling your clothes on irritated your bite.

"Sorry...", Vergil said, albeit, sheepishly.

"What did you do Vergil", you said, slightly irritated, "This doesn't just feel like a bite; it feels like a fucking crater". Walking to the bathroom mirror, you pulled your shirt off to inspect the bite. "OH WHAT THE FUCK Vergil!" You exclaimed, seeing the nasty mess of a bite, "I won't be able to wear anything that isn't high collared forays!". Your hair was pulled up, so the bite was quite visible. You then realized, to your horror, "Everyone is going to see it!"

Vergil, feeling a little bad about how extensive and deep your bite was, cut his hand with your combat knife. All you could do was stare in shock, why would he cut his hand?

"This will help it heal a little faster", he explained, letting his blood drip all over your bite. Bandaging his hand, he told you, "We don't have a lot of time", as he bandaged your bite. "Unfortunately", he continued, "we only have ten minutes to get to the meeting, so you don't have time to get a shirt with a high collar". Pulling your long hair down, he advised, "your hair is long enough to conceal the...bite...so just keep it down for the rest of the day". You initially protested, saying that your hair was not done and wearing it down in it's natural state was embarrassing, but you eventually conceded. With that, the two of you left and walked briskly to the meeting room.

Arriving just on time, the chattering of the other members of the Order died down as the two of you entered the room. The meeting room was a fairly simple room; a plain room, with plain walls, a long table crammed with two dozen chairs, and a white dry erase board near the front of the table so that everyone in the room could see the diagrams drawn on it. You and Vergil took your places, standing in the front of the table, and Kat sitting in the nearest chair to your right.

You cleared your throat, and the meeting began. "First, I'd like to thank everyone for spending your Saturday morning to come to this bore", you smirked in laughter as you heard a few snickering, "In all seriousness though, this meeting is important, so thank you all for coming". Pausing a moment before continuing, "I collected some important intel about the old Virility factory a couple of weeks back. A few of you know about it, but most of you don't. So, let me catch you all up to speed. In a nutshell, Mundus is planning to further enslave humanity through basically spiking the popular energy drink, Virility, with a 'secret ingredient', of which, we have no clue as to what it is. All we know so far is that it brainwashes humans to be more complacent, if you will", you finished gravely. You looked at the crowd before you, and they were terrified.

"Do not worry yourselves too much. We've been in situations before when we had no idea what we were going up against, and we have always come out victorious", Vergil chimed in, trying to ease their fears. "Mundus has recently begun to favor a mistress named Lilith. She runs a popular club called 'Devil's Dalliance'. We have good reason to believe that she is either working with Mundus on the Virility factory, or at the very least, we believe that she will know what Mundus is doing". The crowd murmured in surprise; Mundus had never favored a mistress so much to get tis close to him. Vergil let out a sigh, "Which is why we will be sending five of you in to spy on Lilith, including (y/n) herself, who will be overseeing this mission while you are all in deep cover."

You pulled out a clipboard with five names written on it. You and Vergil had hand picked a primary team to do this particularly dangerous operation. "The people who will be undercover are as follows: Billy, Derek, Ella, and Kat. Richard, you will be working from base as primary technical support". You looked at the five people whose names you'd just called, and you immediately began to regret doing this in a board meeting in front of the main members of the Order. Billy, whose hobbies included dance, despite his enormous burly size, looked like he was about to wet himself in fear. You couldn't blame him though; this operation was going to be dangerous. Perhaps the most dangerous one yet. Derek leaned back in his chair, a shit eating grin on his face that practically screamed "Ima fuck some hot bitches". Ella looked down in embarrassment, possibly due to the club's notoriously revealing uniforms. And then Kat, who looked up at you with determination in her eyes, exclaimed with determination and pride at being the only junior member to be chosen, "I'll make sure to gather more supplies and a lot of squirrel semen. I won't let you down!" Bless her...

After considering your team, you then felt a headache coming on and rubbed your temples. All you could think was What are we doing? These people aren't professionals! You internally groaned. We're all gonna die...

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is a bit silly, but what little we saw of the Order in the game gives me the impression that all of these people sans you, Vergil, and Dante aren't exactly cut out for CIA type operations. They more or less look like they were just regular people before being enlisted in the Order. Plus, this is an "Origin Story" and the Order, as we come to know it from the game, cannot be much older than a bit more than a year old in this story.

Also, please forgive my sloppy writing in the past couple of chapters. I've been juggling a lot at once, but I DO plan to go back and fix my writing...one day...maybe...lol


	8. Chapter 7: The Operation Begins

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for being so patient! I know that it has been A WHILE (to say the least!), and I'm sorry that you all had to wait so long for an update! TBH: I haven't been writing much because I've been going through some depressive episodes, but after some therapy, I've been feeling much better and more like my productive self again! Which btw, I know that we all don't know each other, but please, I encourage EVERYONE who is going through depression and/or anxiety to please go and see a psychiatrist or a therapist; they are SO HELPFUL, and my friends and I have had great experiences with various mental health professionals so far! So please don't be afraid of the stigma; the stigma is STUPID because most Americans will have a mental health issue at some point in their lives.

Any who, on with the story!

Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 7: The Operation Begins

"I look like a hoe", you complained to Vergil. Looking at your reflection in the floor length mirror, you felt the sudden embarrassment of your body being too exposed for your taste. Vergil, on the other hand, was rather enjoying the view; he was feasting his eyes on your scantily clad figure.

"I don't really understand the problem. You're going to look like everyone else. It's not like you're going to stick out from all of the other girls. I saw Kat and Ella this morning before they left, and they don't look much different. They were wearing about the same amount of clothing; just enough to cover their tits and ass," he said this last part with a shit eating grin. He was being vulgar just to mess with you and get you worked up and even more self-conscious, and it was working...

With that, you shot a glare at Vergil. He then put up his hands saying, "Fine, fine. I'll leave and go do my work." He laughed as he grabbed his cot and cane and walked out of your room towards, what you were assuming, his office.

After Vergil closed the door behind him, you let out a frustrated sigh. You, Kat, and Richard had decided to stake out Lilith's place, Devil's Dalliance, for around a week the day after the initial meeting about the operation. Before actually going through with everything, you needed to learn about what the "norm" was to wear and to do and how to act at Lilith's club, before you and the others decided to apply for the jobs; which you and Kat made very conveniently available. After a week of staking out the place and you and Kat even going in (in disguise of course), much to your chagrin, you discovered that even the waitresses wore club clothing; which was supposed to be a sort of "sexy angel" attire.

With all of this in mind, you had decided on a black skirt that fell just above your butt, form fitting, showing ALL of your assets. Your top was a lacey semi see through, long sleeved belly shirt with a deep v-neck. Underneath you wore a black g-string and a black push up bra to show off your cleavage. From your stake outs, you had learned that Lilith's version of angels; which is the look you were going for, was sultry with "innocent" accessories. So, you wore soft pink, patent four inch heels, a pink chocker and pink chandelier earrings. Your long hair was straightened and then teased and volumized. A style similar to the other waitresses and "companions" at Devil's Dalliance.

Looking at yourself in the full length mirror, you couldn't help but to be both embarrassed and disgusted with yourself for degrading yourself to this, but at the same time, you couldn't help but to think, Damn! I look good!

Finishing the final touches to your attire, and finally feeling like you were satisfied that you had dressed the part for getting at job at Lilith's club; now, you just had to sit and wait. Getting your purse, you waited for Kat's call on your cell phone.

She should be back from her interview at anytime, you thought to yourself. You couldn't all go at once of course; that would be too suspicious. Especially since you and Kat had decided to sabotage the other people being interviewed, in order for everyone from the Order who was applying to get their jobs at Devil's Dalliance for sure. Ella and Derek went in for their interviews in the morning. Ella is a buxom blonde woman, however, she did not like showing off her figure and thus tends to dress more conservatively. She was good at code, but she always confided in you that her figure made people take her less seriously; and she was serious about wanting to be kick ass at coding. So, unfortunately, she always felt the need to dress rather conservatively, mostly, looking like a very un-sexy librarian. Usually, the sweet and intelligent woman wore very long skirts, a high collared turtle-neck with a sweater vest over it, slip on flat shoes, her hair in a bun, and no make-up. She often said that she looked dowdy on purpose because if she didn't, all everyone tended to see was a "piece of ass".

However, when you saw her this morning, you were blown away! The short woman suddenly wasn't so short anymore with four inch glittering heels. She had a lollipop body type so she wore hot pants to make her small butt look rounder and bigger. Of course, she didn't need any help with her cleavage in a deep plunging crop top! Ella also had on a full face of make up, complete with smokey eyes and wavy, long blonde hair! You and Kat tried to ease her fears by telling her how beautiful she looked, which had worked until dumbass Derek wolf-whistled at her and told her that he wouldn't mind a "piece of that ass". You felt so sorry for Ella; the poor woman was already so self-conscious about her buxom body and stupid societal stereotypes that she tearfully left to "use the restroom". Kat of course, being the sweet girl she is, immediately followed Ella while you chewed Derek's ass out for his lack of sensitivity.

To the young man's credit, he did feel very sorry about the implications that his words had to Ella

"It was a compliment!" He acted as if you were the person with the problem! You then gave him a very long and very painful lecture about Ella and her past and how society's stereotypes make her feel about her intelligence.

Following Kat and Ella to the bathroom, Ella, in tears told you that she didn't want to do the operation and that she was afraid that Lilith would make her do degrading things with men that she didn't want to do.

Poor girl, you thought sadly. Ella is a very kind and intelligent woman, but she is also very conservative. With this in mind, you cracked and told her that she didn't have to be a part of the operation if she didn't want to. Luckily though, once the two of you had calmed her down, and you had assured her that as the leader of this operation, she was your responsibility, and therefore, you would not allow anything to happen to her or let Lilith make her do anything that she did not want to do or felt uncomfortable doing; Ella agreed to go through with the interview and continue with the operation.

After seeing her off with Mary, an older woman who worked in accounting (you told Derek that he would now be going to his interview with Kat instead of Ella), you then had to deal with the mess that was Kat, who apparently could not do sexy for the life of her. Truth be told, you weren't so sure you could even do sexy either, but you knew how to help Kat go from looking like a little girl trying to be a "hot cowgirl" to a woman being a "sexy clubber". The denim booty shorts and the sleeveless button down belly shirt with boots only made her look like a high school girl with self-esteem issues, which to be fair, she is only nineteen, so she's barely out of high school.

Taking Kat to your room, you told her that you would help her "make this work". You pulled out some tight black leather pants you felt could fit her and a sexy red bodice-like top; which all thankfully fit her. You found another woman in the Order with the same shoe size as Kat and got her to let Kat borrow her black pumps. You then showed Kat how to apply a full face of make-up, which she apparently didn't know how to do. You felt like a sexy yet elegant look would be best for Kat and make her look older, which was working so far, but you didn't know what to do about her eyes! So, you decided to do to her eyes what you did to yours when you went out at her age; you lined and smudged them to make a smoldering, smokey black eye, complete with a long winged tip. When you were done, she looked about five years older! In fact, Kat was so happy with her make-up, that she even asked you to show her how you did her eyes next time!

Feeling confident, Kat bounded off with Derek when Ella came back, who was smiling and looking triumphant. Your heart warmed at Kat; she was beginning to feel like the sister you had lost. In fact, if your little sister had lived, she would have been Kat's age...

Pulling out your smart phone, you decided to surf the internet while waiting for Kat. But after twenty minutes of doing this, you got bored. So you decided to see what Vergil was up to.

Walking into his office, as per usual, he was on his computer, typing away. Taking a seat across from his desk, you stared at him for a second.

"Something wrong?" He asked you with ernest curiosity.

These clothes and the way you were made up, you didn't know what was coming over you, but suddenly, you wanted Vergil. Bad.

Sauntering over to his desk, you suddenly straddled his hips and kissed him, taking his by surprise. He didn't react at first out of shock, you were not one to be so wonton and have a sudden insatiable need for sex, but ever since the two of you had bond mated, you had stared wanting to fuck more often and seemingly quite randomly. As if once you had gotten the urge to have sex with him, there was no stopping it; almost as if you had to have it right then and there. It was a desire that had become very difficult to control, but you supposed that it was probably similar to the urges and needs Vergil had when he was in heat. Were you in heat? Did angels even go into heat? Or was this because you had bond mated with a half-demon?

Whatever the answer was, you really didn't care at that moment. All your brain was screaming was to vigorously fuck your mate.

Trailing kisses down Vergil's jaw and then his neck, you brushed the scar you had given him with your lips. That, along with the very powerful smell of his masculine pheromones and the wet heat pooling in your g-string was driving you crazy!

You gasped when you felt Vergil slide a finger inside of your pussy, and you moaned with need when he started to stroke that sensitive spot inside of you.

Taking the hint, Vergil got up and moved to put you on the table, without disconnecting your hips. As he slowly slid a cold hand up your belly, you moaned and couldn't stop yourself from grinding your clothed sex into his clothed, now, raging hard on. Holy Jesus this one was quite powerful! Your vision clouded as he exposed your breasts to the cold air, making your nipples stiff. One hand playing softly and gently with your breasts, while the other was making almost ticklish strokes with his fingers on your clit through the wet fabric of your g-string, you only ground harder and your moans became more frustrated. You realized that he was teasing you in the most torturous way possible.

"Vergil..." It came out as a weak and strangled cry, which you hadn't meant to, but your body was sort of acting on its own accord.

Smiling, and sliding both hands up to your exposed breasts, giving them a sensual squeeze, Vergil leaned down to your ear and whispered, "Do you want something from me my sweet angel?" There was a demonic tone in his voice, which you found excited you even more.

"Please Vergil...I need you," you barely got it out, and you were barely aware of what you had even said. Overbearing lust was clouding your mind.

With that, you felt big, clawed hands pull you up by your shoulders and turn you around, leaning you over the desk. Your g-string was then ripped off, your skirt and top pulled off. Nothing but your heels were still on. You were roughly entered from behind by Vergil, who felt much larger than usual; not that you needed much more, you had already soaked through your underwear. You moaned as claws scraped your back as Vergil pounded inside of you. Slowing down a little, you felt a clawed hand lift your belly in order to arch your back, you had your face down, panting into the wood, like a bitch in heat. It was such a degrading experience for you, but you couldn't help but to love it. Your moans turned into strangled cries the closer you came to the edge, and you actually screamed when you came around Vergil's very large demon cock; which caused him to quickly follow you. Your ears were ringing a little from such a rush but you could have sworn that you heard him growl deeply when he came inside of you.

Large, clawed hands feeling more human now, you turned over as Vergil slowly and gently pulled out of you. Both of you wincing at this as your orgasms had made your tissues and his member very tender and sore from such engorgement. Your face felt hot and your liner and mascara had smudged a bit, but other than that, thankfully, nothing else had been mussed; Vergil on the other hand, was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his gelled hair was now down and in his face. You hadn't even noticed that he had fucked you naked as well until now.

"I'm sorry," he was trying to catch his breath so he sat back down in his chair. You quickly joined him, sitting with your butt in his lap and your legs over the arm of his chair, you leaned your head on his chest and listened to his heart slow down.

"Don't be," you soothed him, pushing his hair back and chastely kissing him. Reassuring him of your undying love. You knew what he was sorry for; he had phased into his other form and had lost control. Truth be told, you had lost control as well.

"What's happening to us?" You asked.

"I don't know." He replied as he lovingly stroked your face, trying to ease your fears over the fact that both of you were beginning to lose your control.

Author's Note: Wow! I had originally intended to finish this tomorrow, but it's been SO LONG that I really wanted to post it for everyone tonight!

I know that this is mainly a lemon with a long plot, but what do you think of the character development? I had a lot of fun with dressing Kat and Ella, as well as fleshing out Ella's character!

R and R Please!


	9. Chapter 8: The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little boring, but it's necessary to set up the next chapter. This is my own interpretation of the lore of DmC, which unfortunately includes a lot of religion. I'm not a religious person myself, and from what I understand, the lore of this game take a lot from many mainstream religions around the world. So, I hope nobody gets offended :/  
> I'm terribly sorry if any of this offends anyone, but please understand, this is my interpretation and I'm neither affirming or dispproving ANY religion. THIS IS JUST FICTION!  
> I apologize in advance.

 

After your confusing, but pleasurable, encounter with Virgil only moments ago, you went back to the room you still kept for yourself. Though you and Vergil slept together in his room and his bed, you still kept a bedroom separate from his for several reasons: sometimes you needed space; when you meditated, it usually ended up as a half day affair, which required you to have total uninterrupted silence; your books on spells and angels and demons; your mystic equipment needed for cast those spells, alchemy, and contact other angels and summon demons were also in said room; and finally, you were embarrassed as fuck that despite being part of a resistance operation, you had a rather large wardrobe as well as a large supply of makeup stored in your bathroom. Also, despite the fact that you loved Vergil and always wanted to be in his presence, sometimes a girl’s just got to have some peaceful bath time to relax and silently contemplate.

 _Besides, Vergil’s room is only next door_ , you’d always tell yourself when you felt guilty about still wanting to keep your room despite your mate’s offer to move into his.

 _Mate…_ The word was still strange to you. Though you felt connected to Vergil, mind, body and soul, the experience was still new and fresh, _and foreign_ ; even the word itself was foreign to you, despite the psychic and spiritual connection you’d felt with Vergil from the moment you two had met that fateful day during that course in college on the ancient history, anthropology, and archeology of angels and demons, and their relation to humanity. The course was taught by an ancient man named Dr. Anthony Martin, who was, then, a hidden angel, himself; just like Vergil and you. The angel Anthony, under the orders of Archangel Raziel, was sent to the human world for a multitude of purposes.

The Archangels, the angels at the very top of the celestial hierarchy, of whom are said to have been created to be an extension of the Creator, and thus, have a direct link to the will and knowledge of the Creator; at least, that was how your angel mother had described the meaning and purpose of the Archangels. They were essentially the first angels and beings created by the Creator, each having his or her own specific duties and powers related to the upkeep and continuing growth of the realms of the Creator. After the Great Angelic Wars, in which many Archangels themselves fell from the Creator’s Grace, there began a new war between the angels of Grace and the fallen; the war for the soul of humanity. A war that the demons, the name by which many of the fallen of whom actively worked against the Archangels had become to be known, had been winning for thousands of years due to the angels’ limited ability to interfere in the realm of humanity, while demons were allowed to run amok and cause havoc for humans as they pleased.

Though the angel Anthony was unable to tell neither you nor Vergil much about his purpose in the human realm, he was able to tell the two of you this much; the Archangels had seen how warped the humans’ mystic and celestial knowledge had become through the dissemination of thousands of religions, none of which had the whole truths, but part of the truths. Essentially, Anthony and many other angels under Archangel Raziel had been sent to the human realm to teach the True Knowledge to humans and half-angels and demons alike. The Archangels believed that this was the first step to correcting the havoc and falsity of knowledge that the demons had ultimately led humanity towards.

The angel Anthony had helped Vergil and yourself understand and realize who you two were and what it meant to be angelic hybrids.Indeed, once, you had been confused as to why and how an angel and demon could mate and produce nephilum off-spring like Vergil and his mysterious twin, Dante.

 _Well, I suppose that when you think about it, it is not so confusing afterall_. When you failed to understand Anthony’s point, he elaborated; _Demons are essentially angels at their core, both races being created from the same vein. Though demons and angels prefer to stick with their own kind, just as the human race tends to do, some demons who regret their fall from Grace are trying to reclaim their original angelic identities; thus, they would naturally somewhat revert back to their celestial ways and attempt to help the humans and/or the angelic cause alike._

Sadly, around the same time Mundus rose to power, most of the existing angels and halflings sent to the human realm were slaughtered along with the humans who believed in their cause. This included your mother, father, and sister, who all actively worked against the demons in the human realm; the angels like Anthony, who possessed the True Knowledge; and the angel Eva and the demon Sparta, who only wanted to raise their sons, and thus, were neutral in the war, but whose union was seen as an offense and an abomination by the demons and Mundus.

Reflecting on Anthony and your mother’s teachings, you realized that there was more to know than they had let on about angels and demons. It was time for you to attempt to call on or summon any remaining angels or anyone else possessing the True Knowledge.

Going into your room, you shut and locked the door, propping a desk chair against the door for extra measure, you then got out one of the old tomes that Anthony had possessed; the only tome over the True Knowledge that you’d been able to save when the demons came and destroyed Anthony and his home. Carefully opening the old, thick book, you began flipping through Anthony’s writings and scribes in the hopes that you may be able to aquire _some_ knowledge on how to contact any of the angels from before the wars, like your mother, or one who was learned in the True Knowledge.

Finding what you were looking for, you suddenly regretted your decision to allow curiosity to get the better of you. In order for you to gain the knowledge you sought, you were going to have to psychically travel to Limbo, and _hope_ that you could find someone willing to help.

Drawing the seal with the compounded clay as directed by the ancient spell book you also had from the pagans who knew how to get into Limbo, you suddenly had an idea. Though the symbol you were currently drawing would send you psychically and physically into limbo since you were half-angel, you knew enough about the Druid symbols and markings and spells that you thought you may be able to alter the seal in such a way that, similar to Kat, you’d only be sending your psychic mind and that part of your spirit to Limbo, instead of your whole body, mind, spirit and soul as you usually did.

After thinking through the alterations of the seal and spells you were about to use, you began to alter the seal. Finishing with the seal, you lay only your head down on top of it before chanting the altered spell.

As you chanted, you could hear the ticking of your old clock gradually slow to a stop. Opening your eyes, all you could see was the ceiling of your room. Nothing had changed.

Beleiving that your spell hadn’t worked, you began to lift your head before taking a hard fall. Hitting what felt like the ceiling of your room, you looked up, horrified, to see your physical body laying only several feet above you.

A chill going up the spine of your astral body, you saw what appeared to be a hatch in the celiling. Remembering that the natural and physical laws of the human world did not apply in Limbo, you opened the hatch and looked around the outside world from the semi-safety of your room.

Looking around, you realized that you’d made it to limbo, but there were no demons or even a threateneding prescence as far as your eyes could see. Climbing up the hatch, you felt a dizzying rush when your feet hit the metal wire above you and as your body re-oriented. Jumping up and closing the wire hatch youd just emerged from, you began the long trek before you.

After walking a while, you were considering heading back before a raspy voice spoke directly in front of you. Practically jumping out of your skin, you watched as the owner of the voice began to materialize before you.

“Phineas!” You were shocked to find the old scholarly demon, an inventor and phrophet, materialize in an obaque form like yours.

Running, you embraced the demon as if he were an old friend. “But how? I thought Mundus had you imprisoned?” You asked incredulously.

“I am imprisoned child,” the old demon told you sadly. “But just as you are able to astral project on to this plane, so am I,” Phineas explained.

“Vut that still doesn’t explain how you knew I’d be here and seeking help,” you said; still incredulous that the demon was able to find you in all of the vast expanse of limbo.

“I am a prophet my dear, and as I predicted that you would eventually come looking for me before your mother’s, my friend’s, untimely death at the hand of Mundus; you are now here, exactly where and when I knew you would be.” Feeling your face, the blind old demon added, “Hmmm…you are _very_ much like Bridget in more ways than one…” He trailed off. “It’s as if I can feel part of her very soul and essence within you.”

You felt hot, frsh tears at your eyes at the mention of your mother.

“Do not cry child,” Phineas told you as he held you close to comfort you; he was strangely kind and nurturing for a demon. “As I told you before your mother’s demise; do not fear, for she will be released from this wolrd to go home. And now I say this to you again; do not be sad for your mother’s loss in the human plane, for she has now finally gone home with your father and sister, but you are not alone; I feel part of her beating within you as she watches over you.” Phineas added the last part as he put one long clawed hand gently over your chest to convey to you that your mother was still alive in your heart, even if it was only part of her and you could no longer see her.

“Yet you still failed to warn me of the upcoming doom and destruction of my family and the remaining angels in the human world,” you told Pjineas bitterly as you stepped away from him. Your old hurt that your mother’s oldest friend, a friend she had even before Phineas became a demon, betrayed you by not sharing the prediction of your family’s demise.

“Instead of being rebuffed or angry, Phineas simply gave you a sad smile. No longer able to look at the demon’s face, you looked at the metal wire you were currently standing on as tears fell freely to it.

Placing his hand on yout shoulder comfortingly, the wise demon told you gently, nut firmly; “You know as well as I do that if I had told you of this future, you would have ended up as dead as your family. Your mother wouldn’t have wanted that for you. You know this is true Bellona.”

 _Bellona_ …

That was your angel name. The name your mother had given you from birth. A name that very few people knew. A name you rejected because what was the point of being named as a fiercely supreme warrior that was also synonymous with valour when you had failed to protect your own family? A name that had failed you. A name you wanted to forget. A name that even Virgil didn’t know…

“I don’t go by that name anymore Phineas,” you told him sadly. “I go by my human name now. [Your name} is more fitting for me these days than _Bellona_ ,” you said angrily. You _hated_ that name and you didn’t like to be referred to by it.

The wise old demon then looked as if he were staring off into the distance, his eyes growing misty and vacant. “Every angel’s name has a meaning to its owner, and that meaning, as if a prophecy, always comes to light eventually. You will understand why Bellona was chosen to be your celestial name, however, you will experience great pain, loss, betrayel and faced with a difficult choice before this meaning is revealed to you,” Phineas predicted.

All you could do was stare at Phineaus as his vision went away and he slowly came back to reality. Though the demon was never wrong in his prophecies, this one sounded so ridiculous and far fetched that even you thought that being in prison for centuries was beginning to make the demon’s mind go loopy.

Wanting to hurry up and get out of Limbo before you were spotted again, your [eye colored] eyes faced Phineas’s semi mechanical, but now clear and focused, ones.You finally asked him for the reasons why Vergil, a nephilum, would behave more demonic rather than angelic when mating with an angel-human hybrid.

“A fair question,” Phineaus responded. “This city you two live in is currently overrun by demons and humans whom have caved to their more carnal instincts. It would be reasonable to say that the reason feels his demonic side coming out more than his angelic, despite being each equally, is due to his environment. Demons may have been angels once, but over thousands of years, we have evolved to rely more on physical strength and brutality as we began creating lesser demons of our own to win over the humans’ carnal instincts and to destroy the angels, whom in turn have only grown more beautiful, graceful and compassionate over time in order to win over the humans from the demons by combating hate and carnality with love and spirituality.” Phineaus concluded; “Therefore, if Vergil is going through a mating process with someone of two races that are physically weaker and lack the brutality of the dominant demonic race of which he is half of, then naturally, his demonic nature would begin to override his angelic nature instead of maintaining a balance. Essentially, the reason why his demonic side is becoming stronger is to protect his mate from harm.” Seeing the worried look on your face, he then added, “Not to worry, his angelic half will keep his demonic half in check, per say; but you may have to deal with certain…mating tendancies that may take some time to get used too,” he assured.

Thanking Phineaus for his insight and knowledge, you felt much better and safer that there was nothing actually wrong with Vergil. His demonic side was actually coming out more to protect you; it definitely meant you no harm, nor was it going to end up hurting him by over powering him. Turning to go back to the hatch and your physical body, Phineaus suddenly stopped you.

“The demoness, Lilith, mistress of Mundus, you must stop her. Kill her! Do not let her come back to Mundus alive!” Phineaus said with great fear in his voice.

Being an angel, it was generally taboo for you to kill anyone unless they meant you or someone else harm. “I’ve been working at her club for a while now, and it seems like a legitimate business operation,” you tried to calm mad Phineaus.

Just then, Phineuas gasped as if someone or something were coming to get him. “I don’t have time to tell you why! All I can say is that her club is a ruse for something more sinister! Things are not what they seem!” Looking around again in terror, Phineaus’s ateral form began to disappear.

“You must go [your name]! Mundus’s men are coming!” After that, the gentle old demon faded completely.

Realizing that Phineaus had risked life and limb to help you, you quickly scrambled for the door, but were unable to reach it! Looking behind you, you saw those hot metal shards turning into molten hot balls of sharp steel coming at you again.

Jumping higher and pushing your legs to their limit, all you could think was, _shit! C’mon! C’mon!_ If you could just reach the latch that you were only inches away from, then you could get out.

Heart racing in terror as you were about to die as you had no weapons on you to protect yourself, you got down to build momentum for one big push. Hurling yourself upwards, you felt your legs jar from such a hard push, finally grabbing the handle, you jerked it open; however, instead of falling down to need another hard push upwards, you stayed in the air. You didn’t know how, and you didn’t have time to think about it. If Mundus’s men followed you back to the Order then everyone would die. Gliding upwards and grabbing the latch on the other side, you managed to close the hatch on your ceiling before the animated balls could get through.

Spotting your physical body safely unconscious above you, you flew back into it, ending the spell. Thus, the seal to Limbo was effectively cut off.

Shooting up from the seal, you quickly kicked away the clay with the physical body your astral form had just flown into.

 _Wait, flown? I flew?!_ You stopped to think about the brief experience you’d just had with your own body.

Looking behind at your back, there were certainly no wings, however, there _was_ a pure white feather stuck to your hair.

As you finally got your heart to stop racing, all you could think was: _I can fly? I can FLY!_


End file.
